


Disrupted Solitude

by wanderingwalmartconfused



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwalmartconfused/pseuds/wanderingwalmartconfused
Summary: Levi is on him in an instant, "Not another word," He'd left his knife in his pocket - he could handle Eren without it. He gripped the taller man's collar tightly and pulled him in close; it resulted in Eren awkwardly leaning down and trying not to grab onto his aggressor for balance, "Don't you get it? They're fucking gone, and we're all that's left. So fuck off, and leave me alone," He released Eren with a harsh shove and stomped back up the steps."If we're really all that's left, shouldn't we stick together?" Levi sighed and looked back. Eren's shoulders slumped forward; his voice had sounded absolutely defeated."Fuck, fine. Come in," At Levi's invitation, however, Eren perked up, and a smile graced his face.Fuck, he's gorgeous.Levi nearly smacked into the door when the thought came forth.~Levi woke up to find himself the last human on Earth, or so he'd thought. He runs into Eren one day, and things get screwy from there.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144





	Disrupted Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't want manga/late season 4 spoilers!

The wilderness didn't so much as creep across abandoned buildings and desolate roads as it swept across it all until one had to search to find the remnants of humanity. This change wasn't over decades but rather a couple short years. Nature thrived in this new world devoid of bumper-to-bumper traffic and perpetual commercial expansion. In the midst of fall, the once concrete jungle was shrouded in hues of reds, yellows, and oranges. The fiery landscape spotted with wildlife flitting about to make the necessary preparations for winter. It felt almost out of a fairytale - except for the utterly unexplained and sudden disappearance of essentially all human life. Still, when that fact was ignored, things seemed good. Bureaucratic conventions were a thing of the past: paperwork and useless meetings a celebrated loss.

Of course, the lack of a civilization came with its downsides: viable medical supplies ran short, hot showers were essentially impossible, and the last survivor tended to talk to people that weren't actually there. Said survivor was a short man with a stony facade named Levi. He didn't particularly hate the predicament that has been thrust upon him. In fact, he rather enjoyed the peace afforded to him at the disappearance of his fellow humans. Friends and colleagues would never have described him as a friendly and sociable man, rather he had a penchant for slinking to the outskirts of events and providing those brave enough to talk to him with crude jokes and sarcasm. He wasn't exactly rude - more of an acquired taste. Solitude had been precious to Levi, save for the occasional dinner with his best friends. So, when humanity seemingly up and left him behind, he wasn't too upset.

The first few months had been a learning curve. One becomes used to the societal constructs impressed upon them. With the sudden lack of routine and semi-forced companionship, Levi had felt adrift. He'd spent his time combing buildings for people, for signs of what happened. Dinners left abandoned on tables as though the families simply got up and left. Suitcases were left in closets - dusty from disuse. Electricity still worked for a time, but static was all that played through TVs and radios. Soon, even the oddly calming white noise disappeared along with the last of the power. Levi had been left frustrated and increasingly desperate. There wasn't even a hint as to their whereabouts. No hastily scrawled notes or maps. Just the eerily normal settings one would expect in a family home or business.

Alongside his hunt for answers, Levi had to learn how to survive in this new world. Sure, he'd survived on the streets in his youth, but the skills necessary for that life rarely translated smoothly into a world without people to pickpocket, stores to steal from, or kind souls handing food out to the less fortunate. Hunting was an option, but guns had never been his forte. While quiet on his feet, he didn't think he could sneak up on an animal and kill it with his knife. He visited the local library and pulled books on hunting, trapping, and butchering. As he honed his skills, he survived off the canned goods still lining the nearly untouched grocery stores. He longed for a sense of normalcy, however, and strived to catch fresh meat. His cooking skills had been subpar before he had to rely on bland canned meats, but he had to get especially creative with his recipes.

His imagination began to invade his reality around that time. His friend, Erwin, had always been the cook for their group. Hange had lovingly gotten the tall, burly man the frilliest apron they could. Erwin had simply raised his bushy eyebrows while his bright, blue eyes shined with amusement. He never cooked without the pink atrocity after receiving it. Hange, with their manic smile, had cackled in joy at the sight. 

Levi often found himself muttering into the silence as he experimented with spices and ingredients. Only one day, he received a reply. "Gotta use less garlic this time or my sweat's gonna smell like the shit for weeks."

_ Try a bit of worcestershire sauce, a little goes a long way. _

Said man whipped his head around, his hand brandished the freshly sharpened knife from his pocket. The room of his chosen abandoned house was empty. Grey irises swept about looking for any signs of life, but he found none. He scouted the rest of the house and found similar results. It had been Erwin. He knew it, but he also knew how fucking insane that sounded. His breath came in erratic puffs as he tried to rationalize the voice. Just a creaky house or wind against the trees. It was easily explained by something - though Levi didn't think too hard about the fact that he couldn't figure out what that something was. He instead resolutely decided to push the occurrence out of his mind and had gone back to his cooking. 

In the following days, Levi finally went about setting a few snares he'd fashioned from wire and tree branches. Wildlife was beginning to creep into the city, but most creatures still stuck to the relative safety of parks and the more rural outskirts. Levi's home was nestled in a suburb not far from a rather large park. He'd seen rabbits, squirrels, and even deer enjoying the location. The traps were set in the most forested section of the park, and Levi felt a wave of accomplishment. Sure, the traps looked like shit, and he'd broken two of them before he'd finally created a sturdy snare; however, he was quite proud of the outcome. 

_ Now let's see if you catch anything, short stuff! _

Levi tensed and listened for any sign of a person behind him but heard nothing. Even  _ he _ made some noise as he traversed the thick layer of leaves and branches littering the forest floor. He pinched his eyes shut and took a steadying breath. "Hange?" Silence. Levi slowly turned around and surveyed the forest. Nothing seemed out of place. A flicker of rage swept up from his core, and he balled his hands into tight fists, turned his head up to the sky, and released a broken yell.

As though a floodgate had been opened, the voices came at regular intervals after that day. At first, Levi simply ignored them. He was obviously going insane in his solitude. It was laughable, really. He'd always liked being alone, but when faced with true isolation, his mind had fractured. His likely dead friends pestered him at every turn until he'd finally snapped at them to "shut up before I make you". He'd been met with laughter. The interaction had been so reminiscent of the times before that Levi felt his resistance melt away. He found himself answering as though they were just out of sight and not figments of his imagination.

Hange had made quips about his rapidly growing hair before he'd finally gotten a pair of scissors and a razor. His first haircut had been a bit choppy as it had been years since he'd cut his own hair, but he quickly got into the hang of it and felt much more like himself after the fresh cut.

Erwin would point out useful looking books as Levi filled his pack with necessities. Erwin’s keen eye always found the well-loved books with worn spines that hinted at valuable knowledge.

They were looking out for him in their own, ghostly way.

As his first, lone winter approached, he made sure to stop by a consignment shop. It had been the beginning of summer when the End came, so winter apparel would be non-existent at department stores. 

_ Remember to find some gloves. Your hands are always cold.  _ Erwin reminded him.

_ That's because his heart's frozen over. He needs some love to warm it up!  _ Hange piped up with a laugh. He could almost imagine them throwing their hands out and declaring Levi's non-existent love life to the other, similarly non-existent, shoppers.

Levi rolled his eyes, "The only love I'll find now is my hand." 

_ Oh trust me, we're aware. You could stand to masturbate more often though. You're so stressed.  _ If there was a physical person to glare at Levi would have most certainly been staring down Hange. He instead decided not to respond and set on his quest for a winter coat.  _ You should look in the juniors section, shorty. _

"Fuck off, Hange," He pushed through the rows of summer clothes and finally found a small winter section in the back of the store. There weren't many options, but it wasn't as if he were trying to impress anyone. Besides, if he really wanted, he could comb through the closets of his neighborhood and search for an alternative later. He pushed the second hand coats around searching for his size. The arm of a forest green coat poked out from the middle of the rack. Levi didn't hold out much hope for it fitting him, but he liked the color and wanted to at least check. He pulled it out and admired the craftsmanship. It was in good condition - loved but well cared for by it's previous owner. On the breast, a set of embroidered overlapping wings were displayed proudly. A niggling need for the coat prowled at the back of his mind. He checked the tag and satisfaction tore through Levi. It was his size. With a coat in hand, he turned to the footwear section and crossed his fingers for boots in his size. He was less fortunate and cursed quietly. There was still some time before it would truly be necessary to have snow boots, but he didn't want to wait too long. 

He made a stop at the grocery to pick up some canned vegetables before returning home. His traps had been checked earlier that day; two squirrels and a rabbit were collected and butchered. Levi had been curing any excess meat he caught in preparation for the winter months. He was also vaguely worried about the canned goods freezing in the grocery store. He wasn't exactly sure if that would affect the edibility of the food, but he didn't want to risk it. An unused room in his home had become a storage place for excess cans, so he could more easily keep the temperature stable. While summer hadn't been too difficult to handle on his own, winter would be a different beast. He didn't want to be caught unprepared and suffer the consequences. 

He'd become a frequent visitor of the library after his first visit. Without the internet, the worn pages that emanated a vague musty smell from books older than him had become his next best option. They'd been incredibly helpful, though the past librarian hadn't kept up with the organization of the shelves. Levi kept finding fiction books intermingled amongst his quarry. Most hadn't even been in English. Levi hummed as his fingers grazed one of the spines,  _ Jäger der Titanen _ , before settling on the book beside it about growing edible plants. With the abundance of canned goods and fuel, Levi hadn't been too worried about his survival chances. However, he didn't want to become dependent on these things. Everything has a shelf life, and he didn't want to laze about until that shelf life came and left him without food or fuel. He'd picked up packages of seed from the home improvement store and all the gardening tools he thought he'd need. The garden would be started once the temperatures rose, but in the meantime, Levi had started on a water collection system. While he had plenty of water to drink from the store, he'd like to have a larger collection for bathing and washing clothes.

He'd found a large plastic barrel and placed it under a downspout he'd shortened. A mesh top covered the barrel to catch any possible debris from the gutters. It had worked well so far, and he'd been able to siphon the water off to give a good washing to his clothes. He'd felt refreshed afterwards and had a renewed vigour as he made plans for the coming months.

_ It's definitely getting cooler. Best to make sure you're ready sooner rather than later.  _ Erwin mused to Levi's right.

Levi took off his pack and began unloading the cans. "Going as fast as I can. Not like you're doing much to help." 

_ We're here for moral support! I think you're doing fantastic.  _ Hange was always optimistic about his progress. Levi found that he didn't mind as much he once would have. The enthusiastic vote of confidence kept him going on the days his snares were empty, his clothes tore, or his loneliness brought silent - and quickly wiped away - tears. Erwin was always around when Levi regained his bearings and was ready to move on. He had a calm presence and was ready to steer Levi in the right direction. Between the two, Levi felt much more prepared for surviving in this new world. He wasn't alone - not truly.

With his supplies put away, he went to the garage to check on the curing meat. Next winter, he planned to smoke meat along with curing to have some options available, but curing had seemed the best choice for his current setup and skill level. He wasn’t sure he'd cured enough to last through this winter, but he could always survive off the canned goods in his storage. He'd made sure to keep lots of canned meats and beans for his protein. 

By the time winter had truly settled into the city, Levi was as prepared as he could be. There had definitely been some learning experiences: next year he would better insulate the windows and cracks of the doors and maybe chop more firewood. All in all, he would certainly be able to survive the cold, snowy winter with few problems. 

He liked to walk the snowy landscapes as he bantered with his two invisible friends. Though, a persistent dull ache had caused a noticeable limp. Levi assumed he'd twisted his ankle while chopping wood earlier that week. The frigid temperature crept up his foot and had settled in his ankle; it hadn't helped matters. Levi pointedly ignored the signs of his aging body and tuned in to the voices echoing around him.

_ I remember when Hange stuffed snow down your shirt after the office party. _

_ Yeah! He was too drunk to chase me and fell flat on his face. _

"And then you tripped over me while laughing," A small smirk graced Levi's face. He liked these moments. The already quiet city had a blanket of snow which further muffled any noises. It was serene. With Erwin and Hange for company, Levi could almost pretend all was normal. His sanity was fragile after over half a year of solitude, and he did what he could to cling to the last vestiges of stability. Erwin's chuckle snapped him from his thoughts.

_ I thought about leaving the two of you there. Decided I didn't want to nurse you through the resulting colds, though. _

"Always so considerate, eyebrows."

_ Oh, we all know  _ you're _ the softie of our group, Levi. _

"I don't know what you're talking about, four-eyes," Levi scoffed. He knew he was a bitter man. He always had been; he didn't need the End to make him as such. He'd had few friends over the years and ever fewer romantic partners. It hadn't bothered him. He knew what he was like and didn't take it personally when others decided not to deal with him. Hange had always asserted he was better than he saw himself, but he had assumed they just had a high tolerance for his shit.

Nobody responded to his comment, and a chill swept over him as he trudged through the mushy snow. He hunched his shoulders and pushed on.

~

Spring was certainly a welcome guest. He quickly got to work on his garden. There was a large, fenced backyard that made the perfect spot for his vision. He planned to have three garden beds to start with before deciding if he wanted to expand. He spent the whole day tilling the soil and building the boxes around the prepped dirt. He felt a sweep of accomplishment similar to when he'd set his first snare. He'd come far from those days.

_ I can't wait until the veggies grow. I bet they'll be delicious. We can experiment with fertilizers and composts. If we're really - _

"Hange, take a breath every now and again, for fuck's sake. I swear you breathe through your ass," Levi was lounging on the porch steps with a bottle of water. He'd abandoned his shirt some hours prior while tilling under the hot sun. He felt disgusting and would have to take a bath before going to bed. It felt good to be able to get out and do some real work again. Towards the end of winter, Levi had felt himself getting a bit stir crazy. Erwin and Hange did their best to keep him busy, but it was difficult when the ice and snow prevented much outdoor work. He'd taken to learning to sew; the skill could be useful at some point. It wasn't always easy to find clothes in his size, so mending could be a good solution. His ankle twinged a bit from the manual labor, but it wasn’t anything an ibuprofen couldn’t fix.

_ Tomorrow we should get you new sneakers. Your old pair is barely hanging on, Levi. _

The raven-haired man glanced down at his feet and hummed. Erwin was right: his shoes  _ were _ pretty beat up. They'd definitely not last another spring and summer of hard work.

"Yeah, I can pick up some new socks too. Think I wore a hole in most of mine." 

With a plan in mind, Levi went about cleaning the tools up from the yard before getting his toiletries. He'd decided on one of the milder days of winter that he should set up two water barrels: one for washing and one for drinking. He went to a barrel and just stuck his head in. The cool water felt amazing after a day in the sun, and Levi silently cursed. He'd forgotten sunscreen. He'd likely be completely red tomorrow. He added aloe vera on the list of things to grab on his outing as he washed his hair and skin. 

The last time he'd got a sunburn, it's because he'd been dragged to the lake by Erwin and Hange. He'd been hesitant to join them in the murky water, but Hange had pushed him into the depths at their earliest convenience, and he'd decided to give in. The need for sunburn had been forgotten as they splashed, floated, and talked. However, he'd regretted the lapse for a week after the occasion. Hange had called him a " _ cute, waddling duck"  _ while Erwin had simply watched him with an infuriating smirk. His skin had turned a quite vibrant red, and it had almost seemed to glow. Then the peeling started. It had been revolting as huge sections of dead skin began to slough off. Levi felt himself shudder at the memory; he only hoped this sunburn would not be as bad as the last. 

The next morning finds Levi slathering aloe vera on himself in an aisle of the grocery. He'd woken up and nearly been unable to get out of bed as his skin burned from even the slightest whisper of silky sheets against the flesh. Erwin and Hange had teased him all morning as he struggled to dress and prepare for the day. Tending to the garden would be a near impossible chore, but he wanted to get it planted soon. He groaned as the cool gel slid across the plane of his chest, and he let his eyes slip shut. He'd definitely be dealing with this unfortunate predicament for the next week. Levi allowed himself a few moments to enjoy the short reprieve from the pain as he mentally went over his plans for the day: find a new pair of shoes and some good socks, label the garden's rows, and plant the se-

A can clattered to the ground to Levi's left, and his knife was brandished in an instant. His silver irises darted towards the noise and were met with a pair of dirty feet in worn flip flops. Alarm bells signalled in Levi's mind as his eyes settled on the face of a young man. 

_ Easy, Levi. He could know something. _

"Like what, which store has the best toilet paper?" Levi muttered quietly as he assessed the situation. The man was tanned a golden brown, and his dark hair fell in wisps about his face as it slipped from the hair tie holding it back. The man looked stupefied and hadn't moved an inch since first gazing upon Levi. His bright, teal eyes locked on Levi's face. "Oi, who the fuck are you?" He called out.

The man finally jolted from his stupor and threw his hands up. He stumbled backwards a couple of feet until his back met the end cap of another aisle. Levi saw a slight tremble had manifested in the man's hands. 

"I'm Er-" he cleared his throat as his voice came out gravelly, "Eren. I'm Eren. Fuck, are you - is there more? Are there more people?" Eren took a step forward. He sounded desperate - his voice shaky with a slight waver. Levi tightened his hold on the knife in his hand. 

_ Awww, the poor boy looks scared, Levi. Put the knife down. _

"Yeah, because I'll put away my only defense from a possible lunatic, four-eyes," The sarcasm dripped from Levi's voice.

_ He doesn't look particularly dangerous, but I agree with Levi. Best to be prepared.  _ Levi hummed in agreement. Desperate people are always more dangerous. They become unpredictable: Levi would know. He did things he wasn't proud of whilst on the streets. He'd do it again to survive, though, and he knew this Eren kid would do the same.

"What about you? You alone?" Levi sidestepped Eren's question. The man looked bemused, his eyes darting around the store.

_ He might be looking for an escape route.  _

"Figured as much, eyebrows."

Eren pointed a finger at Levi, "Where are they? Do you have a radio? Are they in the store? Please, I just- I've been alone for so long." He had sounded desperate before, but his tone gained a new edge. The distressed plea threw Levi off, his hand lowering the knife a bit. 

"What are you talking about? There's no one here but us." 

Eren's face morphed into fury as he stomped closer to Levi - though still out of range of the knife, "You just talked to someone! I heard it!" He threw his arms out. "Don't lie to me! I can't -"

Levi closed the distance and swept Eren's legs out from under him. Levi allowed himself to fall on top of the man and positioned his knife to a tanned throat. "Listen here, you shit. There's not anyone else. It's just me, and I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Levi snarled. Eren's eyes widened, and Levi heard his breath had quickened. 

_ He's right, you know. You've been talking to yourse-  _

Levi whipped his head to the side, "Shut up. Shut the fuck up!" The words came out in a hiss. Levi didn't feel in control of the situation. Things had been fine for nearly a year. So why now? Why was Levi's fragile peace being disrupted now? He swung his head back to the man under him, and his steel irises met teal ones. Eren had his mouth opened slightly, and Levi heard a tiny "oh" come out. He felt Eren go lax.

"Okay, you're right. It's just us. Sorry, it's just been a long time and I - I just hoped there were more," His voice was low and had taken on a soothing lilt. Eren's hand had fallen to the sides of his head with the palms up and relaxed. Levi's thoughts were still swirling uncomfortably. Talking to Hange and Erwin had always helped ground him, but when faced with this man - with a real person - he had only felt crazy. Perhaps that's why he had lashed out so quickly; he wanted to maintain his sanity, and Eren had threatened it. He didn't realize he'd been staring blankly at the floor by Eren's head until the man brought a hand hesitantly to Levi's forearm. "Can you maybe… not press a knife to my throat?"

Levi yanked back and scrambled off the man. Grabbing his pack and shirt from the floor, he turned away and made for the exit. It went against his instinct to turn his back on a potential threat, but he had to get out of there. His shirt clung uncomfortably to his aloe vera covered skin, but he gritted his teeth and bore it. He vaguely heard Eren get to his feet and trot after him.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Levi turned back and a glare at Eren. The man froze with a squeak.

"Gotta take a shit." A bemused expression crossed Eren's face, but Levi didn't give him a chance to respond before he strode out the door. 

_ That was rude, shorty. You should be nice; he could be your new friend! _

Normally, Levi would have answered, but he kept his mouth closed and started in the direction of home. 

"Fuck, wait! Is this going to be a common occurrence?" Eren caught up to Levi and panted. Levi hummed without slowing his pace. "You're really fast for your height." Levi stopped immediately and a heavy weight slammed into his backside. "Shit, sorry. What's up?"

"Is your stupidity a recent development, or have you been a hopeless case since birth?"

Eren blinked down at Levi slowly, "Did you get work done on your face? I'd like your surgeon's name so I know who to avoid." As if realizing the words had slipped out of his mouth, Eren’s eyes widened, and a horrified expression crossed his face.

"You have some big balls there, Eren," Levi acquiesced and stepped back. He watched as Eren's shoulders slumped down a bit in relief. 

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Levi." Eren fell into pace beside the shorter man. Levi could tell he wanted to ask more questions, but his mouth stayed shut. 

_ Are you going to take him home, Levi?? He's such a cutie. Definitely your type!  _ Hange sang out, and Levi grimaced. Eren sideyed the other man but still held back his curiosity. 

Hange had always been overly invested in his love life. They had introduced him to multiple people with the intention of making a love connection. Levi would normally excuse himself and drag Hange to a quiet alcove and complain about them meddling in his life. It had been a routine for them both. He had entered a relationship with one of the individuals, Petra. But, it didn’t last long, and Hange was right back to playing matchmaker when the relationship ended.

The silence lasted all of five minutes before Eren released a quiet cough. Levi ignored it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man's hands twitching a bit. He was obviously a fidgeter. 

"Where are we going?" 

" _ I'm  _ going home, and you're following me like a dirty, stray dog," Levi sent a pointed stare at Eren's filthy feet. The man followed his gaze, and his face flushed.

"I'm not always this dirty, it's just been a few days since I've come across a river or creek," Eren swiped at the strands of hair in his face, "Wait, you have a home?" 

Levi raised an eyebrow, "You don't? There's plenty for the taking." 

Eren shook his head, "I've been on the road since everyone disappeared. Trying to find someone,  _ anyone, _ " Levi just hummed in response. He supposed he understood. He had searched for answers, for people, for a time. Though his search had ended after a few weeks - in fact, he'd stopped searching shortly after Erwin and Hange had made themselves known. Levi had never considered taking to the road and looking for others in different cities. 

He finally stopped in front of his house and turned to Eren. "Well, this is my stop." He trudged up the stairs of the porch and opened the door.

"You're just going to go in? Shouldn't we talk? Try to figure out what's going on?" Eren talked with his hands a lot, Levi noticed. He flailed them about like he was swatting flies away from his face. They fell to his sides, and Eren stared at him expectantly. 

"Why?"

Eren's jaw dropped, and he pushed his hair back again. He seemed to think for a moment before throwing his hands up and growling, "Why? Why the fuck do you think? To see if we can get our people back? Our loved ones? Friends and family? What if they're in danger? Fuck, what's wrong with you? I knew you were fucking insane back in that store. I mean, you're obviously having hallucinations."

Levi is on him in an instant, "Not another word." He'd left his knife in his pocket - he could handle Eren without it. He gripped the taller man's collar tightly and pulled him in close; it resulted in Eren awkwardly leaning down and trying not to grab onto his aggressor for balance, "Don't you get it? They're fucking gone, and we're all that's left. So fuck off, and leave me alone." He released Eren with a harsh shove and stomped back up the steps.

"If we're really all that's left, shouldn't we stick together?" Levi sighed and looked back. Eren's shoulders slumped forward; his voice had sounded absolutely defeated. 

_ You should invite him inside. _

Levi blinked in surprise. He'd expect Hange to make such an assertion, but Erwin? 

_ He could be useful.  _ Ah, there's the Erwin Levi knew. 

"Fuck, fine. Come in." Levi didn't necessarily agree with Erwin, but he most certainly wouldn't admit he felt bad for the kid. He'd looked near tears with a slight tremble of his lips. At Levi's invitation, however, Eren perked up, and a smile graced his face. _ Fuck, he's gorgeous. _ Levi nearly smacked into the door when the thought came forth. 

"This place is really nice. Was it yours before?" 

Levi snorted. He'd been living in a tiny one bedroom apartment before the End. He'd ensured it was clean, but there hadn't been much he could do about the perpetually stained carpets, gnarled wood trim, and the lingering mold smell. He'd bought a lot of bleach when he'd first moved in and only gave up when Erwin and Hange had intervened. "No. Used to live in a shithole."

Eren nodded in understanding as he took in the large living room. Photos from the previous family still stood proudly on the fireplace mantle. A fiery-haired woman clinging to a blonde man. Their smiles, large and inviting, always put Levi at ease. Something had stopped him from putting the pictures away; he’d just marked it down to sympathy for them enduring whatever unexplained event had made them disappear. A large bay window was situated on the wall to the right of the fireplace. It was great in the fall and spring, but was poorly insulated. Levi had found thick curtains during his first winter and kept them closed in the more extreme seasons to help regulate the house's temperature. The curtains stood open at the moment and let in the afternoon light. The fledgling garden could be seen in the backyard. Eren bounced excitedly to the window.

"Wow, was the garden there before?" Levi shook his head. "You did it yourself? You've been busy."

"Not like we can watch Jersey Shore or whatever dumb shit used to be on TV." 

"Jersey Shore? How old are you?" An amused smile crossed Eren's face.

"34," Levi shrugged.

"No way. You can't be over, like, 28."

"Sorry to disappoint," Levi moved towards the kitchen and surveyed his supplies. He figured he'd be cooking for two and pulled out some extra canned goods. For lunch, they would have some canned fruit and cured meat leftover from winter. A stew would suffice for tonight, so he'd get it started and leave it to cook in the fireplace. 

Eren had stepped away from the window and instead leaned on his forearms on the kitchen island. Levi did his best not to look at the man, but his eyes were drawn to the long neck, muscular arms, and mirthful, blue-green eyes. Eren quirked an eyebrow at him, and Levi quickly plastered on a scowl. "You're filthy. Go bathe out back. First bucket closest to the door. There's soap out there."

Eren rolled his shoulders back and stretched. Levi watched the muscles ripple and swallowed hard, "Alright, no complaints here. Been feeling gross for a while." The young man grabbed his pack by the front door and headed out back to wash up.

_ I told you he was a cutie! I knew you'd like him.  _

Levi ignored the comment and turned back to lunch preparations. He'd gotten used to being on his own - well, mostly on his own. There was a simplicity to this new world in which Levi had taken pleasure. He'd always thrived in a fixed routine. That routine had been shattered upon the arrival of a certain teal-eyed brat. Questions Levi had avoided were being thrust upon him by the persistent man, and it made him anxious. After it was clear Levi was the last human in this city, he'd assumed it was true for all cities and moved on. 

Hange and Erwin had provided the minimal socialization he needed as he weaved his way through this new life. Eren had made Levi question the comfort he found in them, though. In the beginning, Levi had avoided replying to his ghosts as he'd felt himself insane and wanted to avoid spiraling any further. Eventually he'd realized he didn't really give a shit if he was crazy or not. There was no one left to judge him and, if he truly did lose himself to hallucinations, what would be the harm? With another living, breathing human around, his original logic was no longer applicable. 

Levi finished prepping their lunches and set the plates on the table. Out the window, he could see Eren in nothing but his boxers. Rivulets of water ran down his chest. The sun glinted off the droplets and highlighted the man's defined back. Levi forced his gaze away. He cursed his sudden lust. He'd gone months with only the occasional jerk-off and been fine. And now, a couple hours around an attractive stranger had him reacting like a teenager. It was ridiculous. 

Levi took a deep breath and forced himself to think about moldy walls, soap scum,  _ anything _ to make him stop picturing the outline of Eren's ass peeping through wet boxers. He'd managed a modicum of normalcy - he'd take what he could get - by the time Eren stepped back inside wearing clean clothes. Levi realized he was standing by the set kitchen table like some sort of fifties housewife and quickly took his seat. The meal wasn't anything special, just some canned apples and cured meat, but Eren practically drooled before digging into his own meal. 

"I've been eating spam the last few days. Not even fried. Just heated over a fire. It's slimy and nasty like that, wouldn't recommend it." 

Levi curled his lip back in disgust as Eren spoke, "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full? You're eating like a damn animal." 

Eren had the decency to look somewhat chastised before swallowing, "It's been a while since it was something I had to worry about," he shrugged and continued eating. 

The whole situation was awkward. Much in the same way that Eren had forgotten basic table manners, Levi had forgotten the art of making small talk. He’d never been one to break a silence - awkward or otherwise- but he wanted to hear the other man’s voice once more. Still, Levi couldn’t think of an appropriate conversation starter. They’d gotten off to a rough start, and he begrudgingly accepted silence would likely be the best option.

Once Levi had finished his meal, he stood and made his way out the backdoor. The bright, afternoon sun warmed his skin, and Levi scowled. He turned on his heel and strode back inside, passed Eren, and towards the bathroom. He would not make the same mistake twice. Stewing in his distaste for the sun, he hadn’t noticed the other man’s eyes keenly following him. Entering the bathroom, Levi gingerly pulled his shirt off; the fabric peeled uncomfortably from spots where the aloe had yet to fully absorb. His normally porcelain skin was an angry shade of red.

_ You look like a pissed-off lobster. _

Levi nearly answered but remembered only a thin wall separated Eren and himself. The sunscreen was collected from under the sink, and he began the process of slathering himself in the cream. It soothed the tender flesh a bit, but the constant stretching and pulling nullified any relief provided. His chest, shoulders, and arms were easy to do but his back was another story. Levi found himself contorting his arm awkwardly behind him trying to spread the sunscreen but to no avail. He knew he would regret simply giving up and leaving dry patches behind; his already fried skin could not handle any further damage. He was left with two options: suffer the consequences of the poorly applied sunscreen, or ask the hot stranger in his kitchen for help. He couldn’t help imagining large, warm hands drifting across the muscular plane of his back. Calloused fingertips following the ridges of his shoulder blades. Curious touches to the dimples on his lower back just above the hem of his underwear. 

Thankfully, a decision had been made for him before his thoughts drifted too much. A throat cleared to his right, and Levi found himself staring into teal eyes. He was all too aware of his shirtlessness. Sure, Eren had seen him shirtless in the store, but they’d both been a bit too preoccupied to have thought about the missing fabric. Eren’s eyes tore away, and a faint blush heated his cheeks. Levi watched the flush travel across the man’s neck with great interest.

With his eyes pointed resolutely at his feet, Eren cleared his throat again, “Do you need any help?” Levi quirked his eyebrow up in surprise. When he’d considered asking for help, it had been a split second thought and was not truly an option. Yet, Eren stood before him and offered without Levi having to ask. 

“Please,” Levi held out the tube of sunscreen. He only allowed Eren to apply the sunscreen because he needed the protection,  _ not  _ because he wanted to see if his fantasy held up to the real deal. The longer he was around Eren, the more he felt like a dirty old man. He didn’t even know how old the other was. He was young, Levi knew that much. 

Eren took the sunscreen and dispensed some onto his palm. Levi turned around and was thankful he wasn’t facing the mirror. He was sure his face would turn red and quite possibly make some inappropriate expressions. At the first touch, he felt a shiver run down his back. Levi vaguely recalled the last time he’d been touched intimately had been over a year before the End. Eren’s hands swooped down Levi’s shoulders to the small of his back, and Levi let his eyes flutter shut. The hands were warm, just as he’d expected. The pads of his fingers were softer than anticipated, but Levi felt the rough calluses on the man’s palms. Goosebumps scattered across Levi’s arms and in the trails of warmth left by Eren’s hands. It felt good. In his bliss, Levi let out a quiet groan, and felt the hands’ movement stuttered before being pulled back. Levi felt his face turn scarlet.

“Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you? It’s a pretty bad burn,” Eren sounded worried, and Levi felt the just barely there warmth radiating from the hands that hovered over his skin.

Relief swept through Levi and he willed his blush away before he turned around, “It’s okay, just sore.” Eren nodded and stepped backwards out into the hallway. Levi pushed passed him and slid on his shirt. It didn’t feel great, but Levi wanted to protect his skin as much as possible. 

Once outside, Levi stooped down to investigate the progress of his plants. The sprouts looked healthy, if a bit wilted from the hot sun. A good watering would be all they needed for the day as Levi had weeded the garden a few days back. The base of his skull began to tingle a bit; fingers gingerly rubbed at the skin. Wait, when did he plant the see -the screen door slammed shut, shattering the peaceful silence outside. Eren stood on the porch and shuffled his feet a bit.

“Do you need anything?” 

Levi hummed. He pointed to the watering can by one of the plastic barrels, “Plants need watering.” Eren smiled and eagerly grabbed the can. Levi was left starstruck from the bright flash of teeth. 

_ Levi's in love, Erwin! I thought the day would never come.  _ Levi growled a curse under his breath. Even as an incorporeal voice, Hange managed to grate on his nerves. Levi flinched from his thoughts when a hand gently nudged his shoulder.

"You okay?" Eren's brow was furrowed, and Levi felt the fingers on his shoulder tightened a bit. Levi knew how this looked. He knew the grumbled responses to a seemingly not-there being spelled out insanity. Eren tilted his head to the side. 

_ He really is like a puppy. Can we keep him?  _ Levi forced himself not to roll his eyes. Where was Erwin when Levi needed him? The shorter man shrugged out from Eren's hand and nodded.

"Fine. Use the water from the first barrel." Then he turned away from the confused man and went inside. 

Levi needed something he could do to keep busy. Something to take his mind off the dissonance that grew with each interaction with an actual person. He stepped into his bedroom and glanced around. A basket sat just inside his bedroom door with the dirty clothes from the week. Perfect. Eren had already started watering the plants by the time Levi had collected all the supplies for washing the clothes. Neither said a word as they went about their duties. Levi couldn't tell if the silence was uncomfortable or not. 

"What did you do?" Levi sent a questioning stare Eren's way, "Before all of this. When people were still around. What did you do?" The clarification was paired with a nonchalant shrug.

Levi turned back to the laundry. He'd done a lot before the world went screwy: stabbed someone, been stabbed, stole from stores, generally fucked up his life until Erwin found him and helped him crawl out of rock bottom. However, Levi supposed most people wouldn't think that deeply about a simple question. "I cleaned."

"Like a janitor?"

"Housekeeping. I hated it. People lived in filth. But, I was good at it." And with his colorful past, it had been the best he could do at the time. He'd been working towards a degree in business management; Erwin had been the one to push him in that direction. Initially, Levi had only gone along with it to get Erwin off his back, but he'd eventually seen the appeal. He never had told Hange or Erwin, but he loved the idea of running his own business. After years on the streets, not only would he be in charge of his own destiny, but he could give kids the same chance Erwin had given him.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Eren glanced pointedly at Levi's collection of stain removers, detergents, and fabric softeners. He caught Levi's eye and gave a grin.

"Keep talking shit and you can sleep in dirty underwear." Eren's grin morphed into a pout; his bottom lip protruding, and Levi wondered what it would be like to nip at it.

"So, I finished watering the plants," Eren waved the empty can a bit and gestured to the garden. 

"Know how to cook stew?" Levi supposed it wouldn't hurt to let the kid cook. Worst case, they had to eat more of the cured meat. Best case, Levi doesn't have to eat his still mediocre cooking. Eren cocked his head to the side with a furrowed brow.

“Obviously?” The inflection confused Levi: how the fuck would he know? He narrowed his eyes and decided to let the infraction slip. He’s young, must have rebellious tendencies. 

"There's canned food in the guest room, first door on the left down the hall. Spices are in the kitchen. Go wild." Eren opened his mouth for a moment before snapping it closed and going inside. He must have sensed Levi wasn’t going to take any shit.

_ That kid will be the death of me.  _ Levi mused as he turned back to the laundry. Not only did Eren send Levi’s normally hibernating libido into high alert, but he seemed so painstakingly normal even after shit hit the fan. A bit confrontational, but Levi had a feeling that Eren had already been like that. Levi felt a bit jealous, honestly. He’d love to say he’d been unaffected by the end of the world, but the two voices in his head begged to differ. It could always have been worse; Levi could have carved statues of Erwin and Hange out of his shit and carried them around or something. At least they stayed firmly in his head where they belonged.

He finished up the laundry and was hanging it when he felt a presence behind him. He hasn't realized he'd drifted into his thoughts so deeply as to not hear Eren approach him. He was about to turn when the other man stepped closer. Levi could feel it as the body heat enveloped him. An arm appeared in front of him, carefully avoiding actually touching Levi, with a small bowl. Upon closer inspection, it contained what Levi presumed to be the stew. Levi turned his head back and up to send a questioning look at Eren. His breath hitched. Eren's face was tilted down and their faces were so close that if Levi moved just a bit more…

"It's not done, needs to simmer for a while, but you should try it." Levi blinked slowly. Right. The stew. The bowl was still being proffered in front of him and he took the bowl. Their hands lightly brushed against one another. Levi vividly remembered the same hands drifting across his back just an hour ago. He watched Eren’s hand as it twitched a bit before it quickly dropped down and out of sight. Heat radiated from the bowl, so Levi cautiously blew on a spoonful of the stew before he popped it into his mouth. Flavor burst on his tongue and a low moan bubbled up from his throat. His cooking was passable, but Eren’s was delicious. Levi had only dreamed of tasting something so good in the past year. His spoon scraped loudly on the ceramic dish and Levi frowned. He heard a chuckle close to his ear and his face flushed warmly. They were close again. If Levi took a step back, Eren’s chest would be flush against him. 

Levi took a steadying breath, “I figured you’d be a shitty cook since you’ve been living off of spam.” Eren chuckled again and this time Levi felt the breath on his ear. He shuddered and nearly took a step back into the warm body, but a hand reached out and gently took the bowl from him.

“Surely I’ve proven myself now?” Levi turned around as he heard the other man step back. 

“Well...it’s not bad.” 

Eren’s smile grew impossibly larger and took on a predatory glean, “With all the moaning you were doing, it sounded a lot better than  _ not bad. _ ” Eren took a long stride towards the shorter man, and Levi had to stop himself from moving away. Eren studied him for a moment before leaning down. His lips brushed against the shell of Levi’s ear. “I can make you moan from other things, too.” 

Levi felt it as all rational thoughts vacated his mind. Eren pulled back just enough for Levi to stare into nearly black irises. This was fucking crazy; just a few hours ago, Levi had thought himself the last human on Earth, and now he was about to fuck another one. Levi felt himself get a semi just at the prospect. Hange was right: he did need to jack off more. The predicament wasn’t helped by Eren’s unexpected shift in demeanor. While almost shy in the bathroom, he was suddenly so sure of himself, almost arrogant. He held himself like he knew Levi was going to succumb to his more primal needs. 

He’s not sure which of them moved first, but their lips smashed together in an instant. Levi gripped at Eren’s biceps and pulled him closer. Their hips ground into each other, and Levi can feel the long, hard length of Eren’s dick. He groaned against Eren’s lips, and the other man took advantage to slip his tongue in Levi’s mouth. The hot appendage swirled against his own before being pulled back. Teeth dug into Levi’s bottom lip, and he whined quietly at the pain. The dueling sensations sent tremors down his spine as he tried to keep up with the pleasure being bestowed upon him.

He felt so overwhelmed, was only able to cling desperately to Eren as the man licked, bit, and sucked Levi’s lips. The man slipped a leg in between Levi’s thighs and was gently rocking back and forth. The friction was just enough to send the occasional shocks of pleasure rocketing through Levi to his fingers and toes. It had been so long since his sexual gratification came from something other than his own hand; he knew he wouldn’t last long under the assault of searching hands, a firm thigh, and a skilled mouth. Eren trailed hot kisses down Levi’s jaw and to his neck where teeth immediately dug in and made Levi gasp. 

Their hips sped up as Levi could feel the tension threatening to snap deep in his core. He finally jolted into action and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair and redirected the man’s lips back to his own. Teeth clacked together as their kiss took an aggressive edge. Their jeans dulled the stimulation, but they made up for it with harsh thrusts. Their precum had left spots on both of their pants in their desire. Eren bit hard enough to bring blood from Levi’s lip and it only made them more wild in their need - the taste of iron making Eren’s pupils impossibly larger.

Large, tan hands slid down from Levi’s back and palmed the outline of Levi’s ass through his pants. Eren pulled back and brought his mouth to the conjecture of Levi’s neck and shoulder before biting down hard. A deep groan came low from Eren’s chest and his thrusts changed into a rough grinding motion as he came. The sharp sting from his neck paired with the delicious sounds Eren made at his peak brought Levi ever closer. He desperately humped the leg still pressed against his groin before he felt the familiar white-hot pleasure surge through him. A broken moan came forth, and he felt himself go limp against the man in front of him. Strong arms wound around Levi’s waist and hoisted him up. He could feel the gentle swaying motion as they moved. He kept his eyes closed and basked in both the post-orgasmic bliss and the comfort of being held. 

He was gently laid back onto his bed and felt the other side dip as Eren collapsed into the puffy comforter. Contentment seeped deep into Levi's core.

"Glad to know I’m not in one of those ‘not even if we’re the last two people on earth’ situations."

Levi scoffed, "I could have just been incredibly desperate. A year of just your hand lowers your standards." 

Eren grasped his chest and curled in on himself. "You wound me!" His face contorted in faux pain.

Levi rolled his eyes. In truth, however, he hadn't felt so good in months. His routine had become comfortable, but the phantoms in his head couldn't compare to the life radiating from the younger man, "Up, if my pants feel like there's cement drying in them, then yours do too.” His legs wobbled a bit as he stood, but Eren placed a steadying hand on his lower back.

"Careful. Is it your ankle?" Suspicion clawed its way up Levi's throat at the question. Calculating grey irises snapped up and roamed Eren's face, searching for answers. "You were limping earlier," Eren spoke slowly, like Levi was a wild animal about to lash out. So quickly the mood had changed from light and relaxed to tense and confrontational. Levi thought back to their walk. He hadn't been concerned with his limp, but rather with the man that had trailed behind him the whole time. Perhaps he'd simply missed it.

Levi grunted in acquiescence. Bath first, possibly deranged paranoia later. Levi grabbed towels from the hall closet on his way to the backyard and set them on the porch before he began to strip. Gingerly, he peeled his pants and underwear from the sensitive skin until he was left naked. He pointedly ignored the teal eyes taking in his naked, sunburnt torso that gave way to porcelain legs. A small bucket sat to the left of the water barrel and was promptly filled with water before Levi tilted it over his head. The deluge of shade-cooled water caused shivers to streak through Levi's body, but it was preferable to what would have felt like lava on his already burning skin had it been warm. 

Eren joined him and they washed in silence, though Levi caught the quick glances Eren would throw his way. Shy and with a pink blush splashed across his face - so unlike the confident man that had propositioned Levi earlier. 

Levi gazed wistfully at the freshly clean clothes that fluttered in the light breeze on the clothesline. He knew they wouldn’t have dried in the twenty minutes it took for Eren and him to get off, but one could dream. A fluffy towel was draped over his shoulders and a body was pressed against his backside. He could already feel Eren’s cock getting hard again.

“No.”

“But Levi-”

“No.” A put-out whine from behind. Levi could feel his resolve crumble as the desire still swirled in his lower abdomen. “Later.” Levi could almost feel the smug energy that radiated from behind him. “Don’t you have a stew to finish?”

“Shit!” Eren pulled away, and Levi caught a glimpse of the man hurriedly making his way inside. Levi felt a gentle tug, almost as if he and Eren were connected by an invisible string. It was odd, invasive, and yet, comforting. They’d only just met, but they moved about one another like dancers whose routine had been practiced for decades. Acted like childhood friends who were finally able to reconnect after years of distance. It wasn’t normal. He must know Eren. Know him from somew-

A sharp throb spiked in Levi’s temples, and it drew a hiss from parted lips. Thankful for his stash of ibuprofen, Levi went inside to the medicine cabinet. A rich smell wafted through the kitchen, and Levi felt his stomach grumble a bit. Painkillers first, dinner second. He made for the bathroom and found the needed bottle.

Upon strolling back into the kitchen, he was met with a set table. Bowls full of stew steamed across from one another. Eren came behind Levi and nudged him to one of the settings. A mug sat beside the bowl with red liquid in it. 

"Wine?"

"Yeah, I found some in your pantry." 

Levi hummed. It looked good. The smell now permeated his nostrils as he took his seat. It felt incredibly domestic. Rarely had Levi shared a meal with someone he’d been intimately involved with, and he supposed that’s how he would describe his relationship to Eren. Mayhaps not a romantic relationship, but there was already the promise for an encore to what had happened in the backyard. The thought made Levi scoff.

“What?”

“We just humped like horny teenagers in the backyard.” A meek smile curled at plush lips and Levi could still feel the ghost of them between his own.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me,” Eren nibbled at his bottom lip with downcast eyes; it was completely dissonant from his behavior earlier. 

“I believe I was pretty enthusiastically okay with it.” 

Eren snickered a bit, “Definitely noticed that.”

The rest of dinner was a serene affair with light conversation - though it turned a bit dirty after their second glasses of wine - and the comfort of companionship. The earlier rendezvous had settled their incorrigible libidos for the time being and allowed them to simply enjoy socialization with another person - an anomaly in this world.

~

A few days had passed since their first meeting. Aside from a few timid touches and flirtatious quips, they remained a respectful distance from one another. After all, they barely knew each other. 

It was a warm morning as Levi stepped delicately over a fallen branch - leaves barely rustling under his light feet - and kept a sharp eye out. Behind him, Eren tripped over the branch, screeched out a curse, and toppled over onto Levi. The older man barely managed to stop them both from falling and glared down at the clumsy man held limp in his arms. 

“I didn’t see the branch…” Levi looked back at the nearly seven foot long branch, not at all hidden from sight, and turned an eyebrow up when his gaze returned to Eren. His face had flushed scarlet upon realizing just how noticeable the branch truly was. Levi clicked his tongue and pulled the man back to his feet. 

“If there’s an animal still within five miles of us, I’ll be surprised.”

“Hey!” Eren winced when his voice came out louder than planned. “It wasn’t that bad,” his voice now barely a whisper. 

_ You should have left him at home. _

Levi flinched a bit when Erwin spoke out. He and Hange hadn’t been interjecting their thoughts as frequently now that Eren was around. The growing absences had left a hollow spot in Levi’s chest. While they weren’t real, they’d been his only source of friendship for the past year. 

_ He’s dangerous. _

Levi’s steps faltered. Dangerous? Levi looked back at Eren who was now staring intently at the ground around him - determined not to trip again. He was certainly a danger to himself, but Levi couldn't see Eren hurting others except through pure, idiotic incident. Fondness snuck up on Levi as he studied Eren closer. The kid had a twig stuck in his hair, how he'd gotten it there Levi couldn't guess. He was brushing off debris from the forest floor and glanced up at Levi with a goofy grin. Levi's heart clenched at the sight. Yeah, Erwin must be wrong. Eren wasn't dangerous.

They continued on further into the forest. The tall trees shrouding the pair in darkness. Levi had an odd sense of deja vu as they traveled, but it made him twitchy. An unknown presence lurking behind this tree, or the next. His fingers kept reaching for the hilt of his blade; he was on high alert, but he couldn’t tell why. His instincts had always been good, but they’d been on the fritz recently. If Eren could tell Levi was jumpy, he didn’t say anything and continued stumbling - albeit a bit quieter - behind the stoic man. 

Levi had told Eren he wanted to go out and try his hand hunting. Between the two of them, meat would go quick, much quicker than Levi was used to. Eren was essentially a bottomless pit. The sheer amount and speed at which the man had eaten earlier that day led Levi to believe he didn’t even chew, just sucked it in like a vacuum. Eren had been persistent about coming - his voice getting all shrill and worried. He’d started spouting off statistics about hunters dying alone in the woods. Levi was pretty sure he’d made up most of the figures, but he’d begrudgingly allowed the man to tag along. 

“Did you have any hobbies?” Levi side-eyed Eren. The man looked genuinely curious, so Levi sighed and thought back. He supposed he had hobbies, though they weren’t very exciting.

“I -” he paused. He knew he had hobbies. Everyone has hobbies. Right? He racked his brain but nothing came forth. His fingers trembled a bit. He cleared his throat and glared at Eren, “Does it matter? Not a lot of time for hobbies now.” 

Eren shrugged, used to Levi’s occasional standoffish behavior, “Just curious.” 

_ Ask his last name. _

The sudden request confused Levi; what’s the point of knowing? They’re the only ones left alive. Last names are useless in this world. And yet, a tendril of precognition inched to the forefront of his mind. The name was on the tip of his tongue, so close. Levi opened his mouth, ready to say it.

Eren stumbled again and yelped. Levi turned to face the man.

“Are you doing this on purpose? Are you secretly a vegetarian?” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Eren was awkwardly putting his weight on one foot, leaving the other hovering an inch off the ground. “Shit, did you get hurt?”

“It’s fine, nothing really.” 

Levi clicked his tongue and stooped down, gently taking the foot in hand. He gingerly twisted it in one direction and received a hiss in response.

“It’s sprained, bad.”

“It’s fine. I heal quickly…” Eren trailed off with a furrowed brow. 

“You’re not going to heal quick enough to do much more than just get home.” Eren’s eyes snapped to his, and Levi was taken aback, they were different. Still the color of the sea in sunlight, but there was a strange depth to them Levi had only seen once before - when Eren propositioned him. Only this time, instead of lustful, Eren’s eyes were sharp, almost cold. 

“You’re right, we should go back.” Something was off. The easygoing, relaxed atmosphere had shifted. Tension hung thick in the air, almost made it difficult to breathe. Levi nodded and offered his shoulder to Eren. It was awkward, with their height difference, but Eren shifted so their sides were flush and took his weight off the foot.

It was slow moving, and Eren kept touching him. A light graze to his partially exposed collarbone, lips brushing against the top of his head. He tried to ignore the anticipation pooling in his gut. They walked about twenty minutes before coming to the edge of their backyard before his back was slammed into a tree. Before he could protest, lips sealed against his own. A tongue swiped before his and barely waited for an invitation before darting into Levi’s mouth. Moans echoed in the open backyard as their hands grew increasingly bold, sliding under clothes, to cup each other’s asses, tease each other’s growing bulges. 

“I need you, now.” A growled declaration. Levi pushed against the man. Despite his strength, Eren barely budged, but allowed the smaller man some space.

“We are not fucking in the backyard.”

Eren’s pupils grew, “Fine.” Large arms swooped Levi up, and he had to stifle the undignified squeak that nearly popped out. This close, Levi could smell the dirt on Eren’s skin from his multiple falls, the sweat from their trek home. It drove him crazy, and he began nipping and sucking at the man’s throat. He wanted to mark the man, make him his. As Levi worked marks into his neck, Eren’s fingers twitched and tightened his hold.

Underneath the arousal, the  _ need _ , Levi vaguely realized Eren wasn’t limping anymore.

The thought was dashed away as his feet met the floor of the bedroom. Teal eyes raked in Levi’s disheveled appearance before fingers swept under his shirt and pulled it off in a swift motion. The cool air made him shiver a bit as he looked up at Eren from under his lashes. 

“You’re mine.” Rough hands unbuttoned his pants and ripped them down. Levi kicked them off quickly and moved to touch Eren, to help him undress, before hands gripped his and held them in place. “Bed.”

Eren pressed forward until Levi felt his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he fell backwards. Dark eyes trailed down his half naked form with hunger flashing in their pupils. Levi rubbed his thighs together in an effort to get some relief, some friction, before strong hands gripped them and pulled them apart. Fingers traced along the hem of Levi’s underwear before slipping under and pulling them down in one quick motion. His dick sprung free and landed heavily against his lower abdomen, precum dripping onto the skin. Levi’s fingers twitched, wanting to grab Eren, the sheets, his dick,  _ anything,  _ but Levi could tell Eren wouldn’t allow that. A ripple of excitement moved through Levi at the thought. 

Long fingers pressed against his mouth, “Suck.” Levi eagerly opened his mouth, and the fingers dove inside. They pressed down onto his tongue, and he fervently sucked on the long digits. Eren looked pleased at the display, and his other hand trailed up from Levi’s knee to his hip. Desire burned in Levi’s core, and he let out a pitiful whimper as his tongue swirled around the fingers scissoring in his mouth. A satisfied smile pulled at Eren’s lips, and he removed his fingers from the warm mouth. Levi tried to follow them, but Eren trailed the wet appendages down his body until they circled one of Levi’s pert nipples. The older man gasped as the saliva cooled on the sensitive skin and made the flesh harden into a pebble. Eren caressed the nub for a moment, before gripping it between his pointer finger and thumb. A sharp pinch had Levi bucking his hips upward, and a keen flew out his mouth. Mere minutes, and he was already reduced to a panting mess. Eren rubbed soothing circles on Levi’s hip before his other hand moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first. Soft, barely there touches, followed by quick, rough pinches. 

The head of Levi’s cock was slick with precum as it was left ignored against his stomach. Every sharp jolt of pain had it twitching in anticipation. His thoughts were fuzzy as all the sensations competed to be at the forefront of his mind. He felt Eren’s weight draped on top of him, felt the brush of Eren’s jeans against his cock.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move.”

Levi’s breath rushed out in a whine, “Please.”

"Hang your head off the bed, on your back." Levi scrambled to get into the desired position. An upside down Eren unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down just enough to pull his hard dick out. Levi moaned at the sight of it; long and thick with a protruding vein running from base to tip. Levi wanted to trace it with his tongue, to taste the salty precum balanced precariously on the tip. 

Eren leaned over him, tilted his hips just so to prevent Levi from tasting him, and grabbed the back of Levi's thighs. He pulled them up to Levi's chest, forcing Levi to display himself. 

"Gorgeous." Levi felt his face get impossibly warmer as Eren brought feather-light fingertips over his twitching hole. Anticipation swirled through Levi as he let his head hang off the bed, staring at the cock just out of his reach. Eren hummed and finally, finally stepped close enough for Levi to swipe a tongue against the head of his dick. A salty bitterness exploded on his tongue, but it only made him more wild. Eren pushed further in until the head of his dick was fully enveloped. Levi suckled at the tip and moaned around it. His overwhelming need was satiated a bit as he pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit to coax more precum out.

"Fuck, you're being so good, Levi." The words are precipitated by his hips jolting further into the hot wet of Levi's mouth. The position is strange, but Levi could feel his throat opening around the thick intrusion, and he eagerly welcomed it. 

Above, Eren leaned more heavily onto Levi's pulled up thighs. As he slurped and swallowed around the penis in his mouth, he jerked a bit when a warm wetness descended onto his exposed hole. He felt it flutter before a finger smears the liquid around before slowly pushing inside. There was a slight burn as the finger inched its way past the tight ring of muscles. Not lube then. Levi's cock pulsed at the thought of Eren using his spit to slick Levi up.

He barely had time to get used to the intrusion before a second finger joined the first. The pair twisted and pressed against the warm walls. The growing pleasure from seeking fingers rivaled the simmering burn from the friction. Levi gagged as the sensations below pulled his attention just long enough for Eren to grow impatient at the lack of movement and snapped his hips flush to Levi's face. For a moment, panic ripped through Levi as he fought to breathe before the hips pulled back a bit. Once the panic dissipated, nearly unbearable arousal engulfed him. All he could do was focus on the cock slipping down his throat, the way his nose pressed against tightening balls, and his grip on Eren's thighs to ground himself.

Probing fingers pressed down just right and had Levi whimpering on Eren's dick. Upon finding their goal, the fingers relentlessly pressed and prodded Levi's prostate. His eyes squeezed shut and his fingers tightened on Eren's legs. Pleasure shot through him at every rough nudge against the bundle of nerves. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. His breath came in aborted bursts through his nose. Tension coiled deep in his lower abdomen. Just as he felt himself about to crest over the edge, the fingers stopped and pulled out. Eren stepped back and let his cock slip from Levi's mouth. The older man let out a pathetic mewl as his legs slumped away from his chest. 

Levi was sure he looked like a wreck. Saliva trailed down from his mouth towards his forehead as his head hung limply off the bed. He could still feel the tears threatening to spill over. His body trembled from leftover shocks as it came down from it's aborted high. 

"Hands and knees. Middle of the bed." 

Levi rushed to move into position, but his legs still quivered and his arms could barely support his weight in his condition. He ended up nearly crawling to the middle of the bed before shakily pushing himself up. He heard fabric rustling before it crumpled to the floor. Then, the bed behind him dipped, and his heart bashed against his chest as he eagerly waited. A hand slipped over the head of his cock, and his hips thrusted involuntarily into the touch. 

"You're so responsive. So eager." A finger danced against the slit of Levi's cock and pulled a keen from the man. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Words failed Levi in that moment. The teasing touches on his penis, and the voice that purred behind him, just out of sight, forced a haze over his mind. His head bobbed up and down. The hand pulled away from his dick. 

A sharp, stinging pain radiated from Levi's ass when a heavy hand was brought down. Levi fisted the blankets in his grip and cried out.

"Use your words, Levi. What do you want?" It took a moment for the words to make sense. Levi was still reeling from the sharp smack he'd been dealt. The pain had subsided, but warmth still radiated outward followed by a tingling numbness. He wanted more.

"Please. Fuck me." His voice was barely a whisper.

Another slap, and Levi's arms gave out. His face was smashed into the soft comforter below. Eren slid an arm around Levi's torso, tweaking a sensitive nipple. The other wound into his hair. Their naked skin slid together, and Eren's hard dick nestled into the dip between Levi's cheeks.

"Louder."

"Eren, please! Fuck - fuck me!" The arms around him tightened, and he was pulled up onto his knees against Eren's chest. The hand in his hair twisted tightly and forced Levi to bare his neck. Blunt teeth trailed down from just below Levi's jaw to his shoulder. A tongue poked out and followed the same trail back up. Levi was pulled taut, physically and mentally, so close to snapping but too light touches and teasing licks not yet enough. His ear lobe was caught between gentle teeth and tugged on; Levi was vaguely aware of the noises spilling from his lips. Sharp whines, desperate keens. Eren seemed to feed off of it all. His fingers would linger whenever a particular touch, pinch, or smack elicited a loud reaction. Had he not been holding Levi up with strong arms, the man would have collapsed onto the bed, likely rutted into the blankets searching for relief.

"You want me?"

"Yes, please, fuck." A deep chuckle rumbled in Levi's ear before he was being pushed down into the mattress with his hips up. 

"I think you still need some prep." Eren hummed. Levi's mouth opened to voice his displeasure, but a warm, flat tongue pressed against Levi's fluttering hold. 

"Shit!" The tongue swirled around the rim of muscle before it pushed inside. The hot appendage nearly made Levi's eyes cross. He knew he wouldn't last long with Eren's tongue moving so sinfully inside him. His hips were moving on their own volition, searching for friction against the bed beneath him. A hand slipped around Levi's thighs and settled at the base of his cock, before gripping firmly. Eren would be the death of him, he just knew it. 

A long finger slipped in alongside Eren's tongue and immediately sought out Levi's prostate. The combined sensations had Levi's hips jolting. Towards the hand on his dick, towards the finger and tongue working in tandem inside of him. His thoughts were jumbled; the only thing he was sure of was his need to cum.

"Please, please, please. I'm ready. I need your cock. Please, Eren." The pleas tumbled from his mouth, half mumbled against the bed, half yelled in his desperation. It was enough for Eren, though, who pulled away from Levi and admired his handiwork. Through the roaring in his ears, Levi heard the faint click of a cap opening before something wet and blunt pressed against his anus. Eren didn't make him wait long as he pushed forward in one long movement. 

Full. Levi felt so full. He was amazed he hadn't come as soon as Eren entered him. He had been riding the edge for so long; he felt ready to tumble over at any moment. Eren pulled out at an agonizing pace until the head of his cock pulled at Levi's rim. A pause, and then he slammed back in. Over and over, he kept Levi on the edge with harsh thrusts only to be followed by slowly pulling out. Levi's knuckles were white as he grabbed at the comforter. Eren shifted Levi's hips up a bit and thrust back inside; the head of his cock brushed against Levi's prostate, and the older man went limp. Just a few more thrusts like that, and he knew he'd cum. Instead, Eren pulled out all the way and left Levi's hole twitching around air, seeking to be filled again. 

He was flipped over onto his back and had his legs maneuvered over Eren's shoulders. His energy was nearly drained as he let Eren position him like a puppet. A warm hand cradled his cheek and Levi blinked up lazily.

"You good?" 

Levi nodded minutely before quickly correcting his error, "'m good. So good." The slurred words drew a smile from Eren's lips before he leaned down. As their lips met, he rocked forward. Levi's whine was captured by a quick tongue that slipped inside Levi's mouth. Their tongues rubbed against one another as Eren took up a moderate pace. With Levi nearly bent in half, Eren's cock was able to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves on nearly every stroke. They were both coming to the end. Their breath mingled in the space between their mouths.

"I'm so close. Fuck, captain." Eren was whining and the sound made Levi's toes curl. The pressure that had been building in his groin was about to peak. One last thrust was all it took, and Levi came hard, his semen shooting out and coating his stomach. His eyes squeezed shut as Eren chased his own end, the thrusts becoming choppy and uncoordinated. He would graze against Levi's prostate in his vigour, and shocks of pleasure just on the edge of painful would shoot down Levi's spine. Eren thrust one last time before groaning in satisfaction. Levi opened his eyes to take in the man's squinted-shut eyes, his agape mouth, the tremble in his arms. It was so much better than the fantasies he'd had of the man over the years. Eren shakily rolled off of Levi and threw an arm over his eyes.

Levi could feel the warm, sticky cum seep out of his fluttering hole. He grimaced as he thought about the soiled comforter. A hand brushed against his side as Eren rolled over and embraced the smaller man. Levi's displeasure over the dirty blanket was momentarily pushed aside as light kisses were pressed against his neck.

As the fog lifted from his mind, Levi paused.

"Did you call me 'captain'?"

Eren's breathing stuttered for a moment before he turned his head with a furrowed brow. "Did I?" Levi was too distracted by the rightness of being called captain to notice Eren’s lidded eyes studying him with interest. He just knew he’d been called that before. He knew it. But, exhaustion washed over him from their exploits, and his eyes drifted shut. Eren’s fingers traced soothing patterns on his naked flesh. He felt cradled in warmth and allowed himself to relax. The blanket beneath him seemed to shift and change as he drifted at the edge of consciousness. 

He hummed and dug his fingers and toes into the warmth. Sand rolled between his toes and fingers. A haze swirled about his mind as thoughts slipped from his comprehension. He felt so heavy, couldn't move his limbs. Above him, a vast nothingness loomed. And yet, it was light here. He could see the sea of sand surrounding him in his peripheral. An alarm was ringing deep in his consciousness, but still too far away to be an annoyance. He felt like he was missing something, but he wasn't sure what. 

"You’re awake. I was worried." Familiar and soothing, the voice wrapped Levi in warmth. His eyes lazily scanned around until they settled on a man. Levi knew he recognized the man, but no name came to him. Everything was still too foggy. His tongue felt numb and heavy, he wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to speak. But he wasn’t worried. He knew this place was safe, knew the man was safe. He wasn’t quite sure how he knew, but that wasn’t an issue. The man stepped closer to him. Teal eyes. Levi knew those eyes.

"Eren," A soft smile graced Eren's lips, and he kneeled down. His hand brushed across Levi's face, but something partially covered it and the touch felt muted from the obstruction. Levi frowned a bit. One of his eyes was covered. Why? He tried to think, but Eren tilted Levi's face up.

"You worry too much," Soft lips pressed against his own. His heart swooped in his chest. Good. So good. Eren pulled away. Deep lines trailed down from his eyes. A word found its way to the forefront of Levi's mind despite the confusion: Shifter. Eren was a shifter. But what did that mean?

"What's wrong with me?" Pity pulled at Eren's face from the question. 

"Nothing. You're perfect. We just needed some time away," The words are cooed, and Levi can't help but feel loved. “I just miscalculated, is all.”

Levi knew he was missing something, but the gentle touches and soft words cut through the unease that had been building. All that mattered was that he was with Eren. Everything would be okay, so long as they were together. He didn’t need Erwin or Hange. The names made him pause. So familiar, and yet, he couldn’t place them. Like they had been a part of a dream that was slipping away at first signs of consciousness. He frowned a bit and tried to focus. They seemed important.

Pain ripped through his skull; his head felt like it was splitting in half. He groaned and clutched his head. Like a flood, memories tore at him. He felt like he was being pulled in a thousand different directions as the emotions from every memory were all felt at once. He's shifted upwards and pulled tightly against something warm. He can hear whispered affirmations against his ear, but the pain is too much to worry about the content. 

It all became clear in that instant. Levi remembered the Rumbling. Remembered his comrades and civilians dying. Remembered being thrust into the Paths, left to find his way out before becoming stuck in a world without people.

Until Eren found him. Levi tried to fight free from the shifter's embrace, but his body still felt heavy. His attacks are nothing more than weak smacks that Eren quelled easily enough. 

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go. I'm so sorry," The mantra was rough and thick with tears. The last of Levi's energy drained, he fell back into Eren's chest and felt tears as they fell onto his shoulder. He wanted to yell and scream at Eren, but his desperately spoken plea made Levi feel sick. All he could do was be held as the man behind him broke down. Eren's cries and sobs quieted down. He wound his arms tighter around Levi. He almost felt smothered by the shifter, but he also couldn't help but enjoy the closeness. 

How often had he wanted to reach out to Eren in the past year? Wanted to intervene as Levi watched him become a bitter and empty shell of the once vibrant man he'd come to love? Maybe if Levi had said something, the world wouldn't be burning around them.

"Eren, you have to stop this," the arms around him tightened almost unbearably. 

"I can't," harsh and resolute, the voice was that of a man who would not change his convictions. Icy fear settled in Levi's belly; this wasn't his Eren, not really.

"Innocents are dying! Your friends are dying!" Desperation made Levi try once more, though the taste of bile already clung to his tongue. There was no turning back, Eren wouldn't allow it.

"I know," Even the resolve Levi heard mere moments again was gone, now Eren sounded devoid of any emotion. 

Levi had once called the boy a monster, only he'd never expected to be  _ so _ right. His humanity had been chipped away by haunting memories and centuries old anger that was barely his own. Levi felt the heavy weight of a steel blade at his hip; slowly, he brought his fingers up and traced the hilt. There was still a chance to end this. To save what he could of humanity. He unsheathed the dagger and swung around, pinning Eren to the soft sand with the knife pressed to his throat. For a moment, Levi felt the scene shift at the edges of his vision. Saw a cheap linoleum floor under Eren and aisles of food in his peripheral before it shifted back to sand and darkness. 

Eren tilted his head back, baring his throat to his once captain. Levi pressed down minutely and a trickle of red blood slithered down the neck before dripping into the white sands below. 

"I'm sorry, Eren."

"No, I am."

Levi pushed his weight down. An alarm blared in the distance, getting louder and louder until his ears rang. His eyes shot open, and the alarm on his nightstand flashed the time at him. A grimace pulled at his face as he smacked the off button and dragged himself out of bed. Throwing his curtains open, his eyes squinted shut from the intense light. As they adjusted, he noticed all the cars on the normally busy street were parked and unmoving. The traffic light shined a bright green, signaling for movement to begin. And yet, the city sat still. A wave of dread washed through Levi, but he wasn’t sure why. He only knew that his instincts were screaming at him to get out to break free of - a warm embrace enveloped him, and he leaned back into the broad chest. Eren pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Levi’s head.

“We’ll always be together, captain.”

Levi closed his eyes and smiled. He pushed the niggling anxiety aside, ignored strange whispers just out of his range of hearing, and turned into Eren's embrace. He knew he was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wanderwalmart)!


End file.
